The Walker of Spirits
by Steelredwolf
Summary: Luke's next adventure begins, in the world of bending and spirits he must learn a style of bending that has been lost for centuries, otherwise he'll die. Thank Leighce for the summary
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon**

**I would also like to thank a reviewer by the name Calvin for giving me permission to use Gemma and Jillian Ambers and a potential villain in the next story.**

* * *

"Happy birthday Luke!" Everyone shouted near Luke's home, there some roars, hisses and screeches as well as the Titans and Mutants wished him a happy birthday too, today Luke turned nine years old, Luke smiled brightly, his family and friends are here how could he not be happy.

Luke looked up as he saw two twin girls, Gemma and Jillian Ambers who research Titans and Mutants alike, their also fun too hang around once you get to know them,

"Hey little buddy, nine years old, ain't ya getting bigger" Jillian smiled with energy before showing a bag, Luke looked inside the bag, "I hope you'll like the clothing I chose for ya"

"Oh like when you showed in the wedding in a black dress and hat" Gemma snarked with a grin as Jillian mouth opened wide before laughing,

"I thought it was a funeral" Jillian laughed along with Luke and Gemma.

Then his mother came over,

"Where were you girls? The party started two hours ago" she questioned as the two stood up,

"I was researching, sorry" Gemma apologised as Jillian shrugged,

"Shopping for Luke's present, from both of us by the way, how are you and Kim?" She asked grinning, his mother blushed, why is she blushing?

He shrugged before pulling out a grey T-shirt with a planet earth with equals symbol in the centre, with a dark stick figure above the planet with the words "coexistence" above the head, with a monster looking like Godzilla is bellow the earth with words bellow it being " awesome".

"Thank you Jillian and Gemma" Luke replied with a smile, Gemma smiled and nodded while Jillian ran her hand through Luke's hair while smiling as he chuckled,

The party went on as usual, but one by one everyone left, the last two people were Vivienne Graham and Jessie,

"Awesome party Luke!" Jessie chuckled as he smiled

* * *

Vivienne smiled at her adoptive daughter before walking over to Jessica with a serious expression, Dr Serizawa was suppose to tell them but seem to have forgotten, she could not blame him, it was Luke's birthday after all.

Just as she approached her, Jessica had a grin, her gaze somewhere else, she looked over and saw Luke with Jessie,

"I'm hearing love birds near them" Jessica whispered with a chuckle, Vivienne couldn't help but chuckle along as well, it's no secret that Luke had a crush on her adoptive daughter, but she isn't so sure of Jessie though.

But her serious expression returned and Jessica noticed,

"What's up?" She asks removing a bit of her red hair from her face,

"We've found a total of four mutations Luke's nuclear pulse made" she answered, she hated being the barer of bad news, she saw her brows forward a bit,

"Are they dangerous?" She questioned,

"It's hard to say at the moment the fourth one barely seemed too mutate, the two others are more plant based life forms, the other is a mutating fish, before you ask we are watching them, three out of four are constantly moving" Vivienne explained.

She then saw Jessica frowned at the ground as if pondering before looking at her,

"Alright, alert me if they're deliberately trying to get to my son" Jessica asked and she nodded, it's the least she can do for her, she then turn towards the two, Jessie is talking to Luke.

"Jessie time too head home!" She called, Jessie whined before coming over to her with Luke who went over to Jessica,

"Say bye to Luke" Vivienne told gently,

"Bye Luke" Jessie waved before grabbing Vivienne's hand as they took off into the night.

* * *

Luke got ready for bed, putting the covers over himself as he wore red pyjamas with white dots, his mother came in the room,

"We all ready to sleep now?" Luke nodded, she smiled,

"Sleep tight an have sweet dreams" she kisses his forehead before walking out the room and gently closing the door.

He then lay down and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to dream land.

* * *

As Luke opened his eyes he saw he was no longer in his bed or room, but in a field of grass, why is he in a field? He saw a city made of stone with two walls, one on the inside, one on the outside.

Just then his view changed into a mountain with a destroyed temple on top of it, before it switched to a wall made of ice with a symbol of water on it, inside a large glacier.

But then his view changed once more, it changed into an a island, but something was different, he heard cries.

As if it just read his mind his view went towards the island like it was zooming in, he saw a girl with black long hair that is messy, she's seating on wheelie chair, wearing a restraint jacket.

She's crying, why?

Then two people came in, she stopped crying and glared at them with a crazy smile as they wheeled her away, Luke seemed to levitate after them, they and the people passing him as if they don't see him, is he invisible?

He looked at himself and saw his a bright blue, his a ghost!

Awesome!

He realised there are few people, so far his only seen six to ten people and some of them don't look friendly, they're wearing armour, why?

As he followed, they took her into a room, he followed suit via through the wall, he phased through it, like it wasn't there,

"Cool" Luke grinned, he noticed that the entire room is metal, even the door, the people sat her down before walking away and closing the door with a click, locking the door.

Luke sighed rather sadly, but the girl's head snapped upwards with wide eyes as if she heard him, her eyes started to become hazy and water,

"They've heard me, the spirits have heard me" she said starting to wiggle against the restraint jacket, Luke backed away a bit, that's when he noticed, his no longer glowing blue or levitating, she can see him.

"Help me!" The girl demanded harshly, Luke flinched but did as he was asked, he didn't want to know what she'll do if he didn't, he saw the straps that kept her restrained and unlocked them.

The restraint jacket fell off it showed her wearing a white t-shirt with white trousers,

"Thank you little boy" she said smiling evilly, must be the way she smiles,

"Names Luke, you?" He asks as her smile turns into a annoyed frown,

"Azula, but you will call me princess Azula or just princess understand" she told nonchalantly,

"Um ok" Luke answered, not so sure how to respond to that,

"Good now" she goes into a stance before thrusting her fist forward as torrents of blue fire came out and knocked the door off its hinges and send it hitting against a wall as Luke stared in amazement.

"Shall we get going" she smirked with forward brows.

* * *

**Well there's chapter one of Walker of Spirits, what does Azula have in store, what does the whole world of Avatar have in store for Luke,**

**continue reading and find out ;)**

**Steelredwolf out :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon**

* * *

In a particular corridor of the building, two people are sneaking and peeking around corridor after corridor for people, Azula didn't know what kind of spirit this Luke is, but he was being somewhat helpful in her escape, unless he gets her caught, she'll think of a suitable punishment later.

She did notice his human features and he has a odd sense of clothing, it's like they actually send a human child to help her, they're good.

Just then she heard the ocean waves, her freedom is almost at hand and so is her revenge, oh she can't wait to see the look on her brother's face, it will be near hilarious but so satisfying.

Then Luke halted when he peeked around the corner, she got curious as to why did they stop, she's so close now,

"Why did you stop little-" before she could finish her harsh comment she saw there were a lot of fire nation guards on the docks protecting the ships, great another problem, maybe her new servant can help her?

"Ok do your thing" she commanded as the kid look at her oddly, why is he staring at her like that?

"Um what thing?" He asked, she frowned before quickly concluding his joking,

"You know, do your spirit thing" she said calmly hiding her anger, this is no place to joke especially since she's so close.

"Um... I don't know... How to... Do the spirit thing" the boy told her hesitantly,

The spirits are messing with her, there's no way this is a actual innocent child,

"You better be messing with me child or so help me" she growled in anger, they reward her begging with a brat, she's certainly not begging them for anything ever again.

"Hey!" Luke shouted and her anger quickly turned into fear and panic, she's not gonna get thrown back in that room, not again!

She quickly tried to shush him, but he carried on,

"I got you here princess and you've been nothing but a big meanie no wonder why your here!, Cause you've been a big meanie, selfish big meani-" before he finished his sentence she wrapped her hand around his mouth digging her kneels in a bit.

"Listen here brat, I refuse to be told off by you, a nine year old, you don't know what I've been through, so I'll forgive for this once, but if you decide to act brave again someone is gonna get hurt, got it!?" Azula hissed, she refused to be told off by a child.

Luke nodded, good, she peeked out once more to see if there's anything that can help her.

She saw a rope holding a net that contained boxes, that could work!

Before she can aim though she heard coughing behind her, she turned and saw Luke seating down while holding his belly, what's wrong with him?

"What are you doing?" Azula demanded, he better not be acting, if he is she's going to slap him straight in the face,

"I- I don't feel w- well" he struggled to say, really, his sick now!

But yet again, she can earn his trust more this way by "helping" him,

"Oh no, it's ok there'll be medical supplies in the ships" she says kindly, he nodded looking rather pale, if he throws up on her his sickness will be the last thing he has to worry about.

She returned back to her aiming and shot a tiny fireball out of her two fingers, oh how much she enjoys burning things, like Zuko's face when they get their little "family reunion".

It cut right through and the net fell to the docks with a loud thud and breaking noise, this caught the guards attention as they raced off to her little distraction, she picked up Luke and took him into one of the ships before making him lay down on a bed in a dorm before racing towards the engine room.

She entered the engine room and bends a fireball into the coals that are already within the engine, lighting then on fire, she knows the guards will notice the smoking chimney of the ship so she rushed up the decks and straight into the control area.

As she arrived and got to the controls, she pushed a lever forward, only to notice its going backwards,

"Wait isn't forward usually-" before Azula could finish talking to herself she heard crashing noises and screaming,

"Oops" she says smirking at the guards little misfortune before pulling the lever backwards making the ship go forwards towards the dark ocean that was only lit by the full moon.

Azula noticed ships in the distance, oh she hope's they don't take notice there are no crew activity in the ship, she gently drove the boat towards the ocean, she noticed each on approaching, she pleaded mentally for them not to notice.

* * *

Luke felt horrible, he twist an turned, but it didn't matter which position he taken the horrible feeling stayed there, then it got worse his stomach started to hurt before spreading as black veins appeared trying to consume him as he screamed in pain.

But then it eased, almost none existent like, but he still felt it, a light came before it formed a girl with a floating ribbon, robes and blue eyes, she seemed to blow while floating, a ghost!

"Hello there little Walker of Alphas" she replied in a sweet and gentle tone before seating herself in the bed, Luke merely whimpers in a bit of pain, she looked saddened by that.

"I know it hurts, but I merely brought you extra time, you are dying young Walker, but there's still hope" she then put a hand to his chest, the hand glowed for a few moments before she took her hand back,

"You must find the children of Raava, they can save you, your chest will glow if your near one of them" she explained before floating once more,

"Go to the South pole, there is the water guardian spirit Umi" she said before disappearing.

Luke didn't understand, why is he dying?

Luke looked outside and saw the moon brightly shining through the window, Luke couldn't help but wave at it, cause he felt like she's up there, he wished she stayed with him and explained further.

But he merely walked back and lay down on the bed, just then the door opens to reveal Azula,

"Hello you feeling better?" She asks to which he nodded, she smiled at this, not the evil looking one, more like a kind and sweet one,

"That's good too hear, want something to eat?" She asks, he nods again, even though something is telling him she's up to something, she walks away before closing the door.

A moment ago she was harsh and mean to him, why is she being nice to him now?

Luke just lays down and goes to sleep wanting to rest from that painful experience.

* * *

It's going according the plan,she managed to evade the ships earlier, by the time they notice she'll be long gone.

Now though she had to earn the brats trust and he'll be ever so loyal to her, he could be a servant or a distraction when she gets back at her brother and that water bender.

Just as she reached the kitchen, she saw a lot of a equipment,

ok maybe she should of gave those chiefs more credit then they had from her, cause she never worked in a kitchen and her meals were always made for her.

Well she better try something otherwise her plan is gonna fail.

* * *

**there we go guys chapter two, not quite sure if I made Azula sound like herself though,**

**Umi means Sea in Japanese.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter,**

**Steelredwolf out :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

"What!" Zuko shouts from his throne, a massager came with grim news, Azula escaped,

"It's very true fire lord Zuko, she wreaked the docks and evaded the ship's, we don't know where she is up to this point, we're sending our best trackers" the massager said.

Zuko sighed, there's no point in sending trackers, she'll hide her tracks and if they spot her she'll mostly likely end them before they can report,

"No tell the fire nation and neighbouring nations to keep an eye out for her, which way did she go?" Zuko demanded standing up from his throne, he knows he could've been kinder in his approach, but this is his mentally broken sister their talking about.

"South East" he answered, she's heading for the South pole, that's bad,

"alert the southern water tribe of my sister" he told and the massager left to deliver that message, Zuko then walked out of the throne room and into the gardens, his gaze fell on the river there were a family of turtle ducks.

Why is Azula like this?, What caused her to be like this?

Just then, his eyes landed on a another pair of family turtle ducks, a family of five and they gave him a idea,

his gonna contact some friends to help him find her.

* * *

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Azula shrugged as Luke throw up over the railing of the ship and into the ocean, she only received a groan, she sighs, her cooking isn't good that's for sure.

"Were you trying to poison me!" Luke exclaimed after finishing with throwing up, she shakes her head, no, but it's starting to be rather tempting right now for her, Luke walks inside of the ship.

What's he up to?

Azula heard him come back out with a stick and a string attached to it, a fishing rod, he looked at her,

"Can you cook fish?" He asks her, she huffs,

"Of course I do!" The child raises a brow before heading over to the railing, is he doubting her?, She'll show him! She'll show how amazing she is!

She waited for Luke to catch a fish, few moments later she's tapping her foot, an hour later she tapping both her finger and foot, what's taking this damn fish so long!

As if her prayers were heard Luke jerked the rod and on the rod is... two crabs,

Just then Luke's face turn into anger before throwing the rod on the floor with the crabs,

"Stupid crabs, always grabbing the line!" He complained angrily before clenching his teeth and hands, closing his eyes very tightly before realising a loud whine through his teeth and, blue fire!

Her eyes shot wide, he has the same flames as her, Luke seemed to notice, he stops before looking shy and apologetic,

"Sorry princess Azula" he apologised quietly, she ponders for a moment before walking over to him and hug him,

"It's alright, you were merely expressing how you felt, there's no need for a apology" she gently told him, Azula let's him go afterwards as she kneels in front of him,

"I'll teach you how to bend fire ok, just don't burn the ship down" she told him, Luke nodded to this, she nods in turn before grabbing the two crabs that tried to evade her eyes in vain.

She gets Luke to grab them as she lit her arms in intense blue flames as she smirks, now she can show she's better.

Then Luke took a step back, why did he step away?

"Is something the matter?" She questions with a raised brow,

"Your fire will burn them too quickly and the meat would be ruined, try to do low flames under a pot full of water" he suggests, she sighs distinguishing her flames before following him.

After reaching the kitchen, they found a pot, filled it with water before boiling it with Azula using her flames, they both waited before pouring the boiling water away and prepared the crabs to eat.

As Azula eat, she notice her young servant staring at her at times with a burning question in his eyes,

"What is it?" She asks, really not wanting to ask later, he seemed hesitant at first but gained the courage,

"Why did I do when I got mad?" He asks, really? He doesn't know firebending?

"You fire bended" she simply answered with a shrug, she'll ask him questions later that's for sure.

As they finished her food, she walked at the entrance of the kitchen,

"Oh Luke" she called back, she saw him turn around with a curious look,

"I'll be waiting outside for your first training session" she told before leaving, she heard feet following her,

"But it's night time" he whined, Oh so young and naive, alright she'll coincide, for now,

"Alright you win, but it's merely because I don't want to hear you whine, I want peace and quiet" she chuckles before heading to her dorm.

She hopes heading to the South pole will throw them off her tracks a bit before she makes a trip for the earth nation territory with her little student/servant.

But strangely after seeing his anger, she couldn't help but feel sad for him, cause in a way Luke reminded Azula...

Of her.

* * *

Yue sat on the grass in the spirit realm, she sighed, she merely bought him more time, just as she got up she felt something, like a sudden shift in the real world, something dark, something forbidden.

Yue went into a meditating pose, closed her eyes before breathing deeply and slowly, Yue then felt the world around her change once more, she opened her eyes to a view of a mountain.

She felt large amount of darkness from this mountain, what's going on here?

Just as she pondered that a sudden dark beam shot out of the mountain and into the dark sky, she flinched at the beam before watching in awe and fear, there has never been this amount of darkness for centuries according to the spirits she's spoke too.

They told her only one such being had this much darkness.

A being rose from the mountain within the beam, seemingly levitating, the silhouette had spikes coming out of the shoulders and head, human like body, a long tail with spikes, red eyes that shined with nothing but dark intentions as they landed on her.

She froze in place, she never felt fear in a long time, not after she died.

It reached out to her with clawed hands, Yue closed her eyes before feeling the world changed around her, she snapped her eyes wide seeing that she is back in the spirit world filled her with relief that replaced her despair.

But she frowns, Yue is certain, _he _has returned, the one the spirits spoke of,

The dark demi spirit, the one of darkness, the inevitable, the son of Vaatu,

Bagan!

* * *

**Bagan! I always wanted to add this guy in one of my stories and I found Avatar the last airbender is the perfect one for this supernatural god!**

**I hope you people liked this chapter**

**Steelredwolf out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Azula walked outside the ship wearing traditional fire nation armour and her beautiful hair tied back into a bun, she didn't wear the helmet though, it looked too ridiculous, she looked up and covered her eyes with one hand, it's a clear and sunny day.

That's good, she can start training the brat and if that wasn't good enough their only, judging by her perspective, only a few hours from the South Pole, things are looking up today.

She descended back into the ship and went to Luke's dorm, she knocked on the door and waited for a response, the door opens to reveal Luke rubbing his eyes before looking at her with tired eyes, aww she almost feels sorry for him.

Almost.

"Today's the day I start training" she turns her back on him,

"B-but it's too early to train" she heard him whine, well, Azula decides to use her secret weapon, she reached into the pocket and pulled out...

A cookie!

She heard him gasp which signalled to her to lift her arm higher as he attempted to reach it while jumping, she knew it, every children's weakness is sugary food, she can't blame them, she used to as well.

"Cookie! Cookie! Cookie!" Luke kept on jumping for the cookie in her hand, she found this entertaining, lucky there's a cooking jar in the kitchen, but she won't tell him that.

She put the cookie back in her pocket as she smirked down on him amusingly as he frowned as she crosses her arms,

"No training means no cookie" Azula wiggled her finger in front of him for extra measure, he grumbled for a few before nodding his head in agreement, she smiled before leading the way.

Yup everything is heading her way.

* * *

The air rushed through him as Aang flu on Appa, he loves this feeling, that and also his friends are with him,

"So she's heading towards the South pole, any ideas why?" He heard Sokku ask the now current fire lord, Zuko, oh yeah, he forgot about Azula for a moment there,

"If I had to take a guess it would be to get pay back on Katara for helping me defeat her" Zuko answered, Aang is happy his one and only crush is safely on Appa with them.

"So what do we do when we come face to face with her?" Aang asks steering Appa in the direction of the South Pole,

"We capture her and send her back to the island" Zuko said leaning against the side of Appa's saddle,

"How did she escape?" Katara questioned, Aang knew she's right to ask Zuko that, how did Azula escape?

"I don't know, some say she fought her way out, others say and this ones debatable" Zuko said giving a pondering look,

"What?" Sokku asks curious,

"She had help" he answers.

Aang admitted it's debatable if anyone helped Azula, but yet again she managed to convince others before so it's not out of the realm of possibility, but yet again she couldn't persuade anyone that was on the island they were loyal to Zuko, Aang nodded at this.

"That couldn't be the answer, you said that island is filled with trust worthy people, maybe someone was watching from the side lines and waited for the right moment to get her out" Toph suggested, everyone looked at her in surprise,

"What?" She asked her blind eyes trained forward not bothering to look around, Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Didn't think about that!" He growled in frustration,

"We'll think about that later, catching her should be our top priority" Sokku said Aang nodded before taking off faster on Appa

* * *

Luke looked at Azula as she paced before him back and forth,

"Your first exercise is" she took a stance then breathed through her nose before breathing outwards through her mouth for a long moment before getting out of stance,

"Do that for an hour under the sun alright" Luke nodded and she left.

He entered the stance and did as she told, breath in and breath out very slowly.

The sun glared down on him with intense heat, Luke can't believe he has to do this for an hour, is it even important for him to do this.

* * *

An hour passed and Luke felt tired, but eached time he breathed in he felt energy flow through him, maybe this training is important.

"Alright that's enough" Azula said her footsteps approaching him as he went out of that stance,

"Now all you need to do is to think of something that keeps you going and when you think of that" she took a stance before thrusting her fist forward causing a tiny stream of blue fire,

"Alright you try now" she told gently, Luke nodded and took a stance and thought of what drives him.

He thought of protecting his new friend Azula from any harm, going back home to see his friends and Jessie again, but most of all, his family, at that moment he thrusted his tiny fist and tiny stream of blue fire came out,

"Good, your catching up rather well" Azula commented.

Luke would've been happy, but something is on his mind,

"Princess Azula"

"Yes" she answered as she looked down on him with pride,

"Why did you look so angry when you bended?" The moment Luke asked that she frowned and sighed,

"It's a bit personal so please don't ask again" she asks him, Luke nodded once more before hugging her.

"Um what are you doing?" Azula questioned as he did so, Luke looked up and smiled,

"Just showing you how much I care for you as a friend" he saw Azula freeze up her mouth opened slightly, her eyes wide before falling to her knees as Luke backed away a bit.

"Princess Azula is everything ok?" Luke asked, why did she react like that?

Just then tears started to form in her eyes as she started to cry and Luke started to panic,

"Waaah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! Please stop crying!" Luke pleaded tears starting to form in his eyes now as he hugged her fallen form.

But then he felt a par of arms wrap around him, her hands, they wrapped around him, hugging him as Azula continued to cry over his shoulder,

"Th-thank you" she cried, ok now his confused, what is she thanking him for?

* * *

She saw memories of her trying to get her mother's attention, her jealousy towards Zuko, her father only seeing her as a prodigy, none of them cared for her besides her two best friends who backstabbed her.

But this was different, she knows Luke meant it, she can feel the care in his voice and the way he hugged her.

Luke is a true friend.

Then the boat suddenly stopped with a crash as they fell backwards, Luke on top of her while she was under him in a pile, the two started laughing before picking themselves up then looked at what they hit.

The South Pole!

Azula smiled, everything is going her way, she even gained a friend, a true friend that she'll protect with her life,

"Can we go that way princess Azula?" She looked and saw a mountain full of cave, she nodded,

"Sure and just call me Azula, we're friends after all" the moment she said that Luke smiled brightly,

"Can we have a snowball fight too?" She frowned at that, snowball fight? What's that?,

"Um snowball fight?" She asks in confusion,

"Yeah snowball fight, wait you do know what snowball fight is right?" Azula shakes her head and he gives a loud gasp before grabbing on of her arms and starts leading the way.

"As best friend I shall teach thy in the ways of the snowball fights" she laughed at his accent along with him, she truly has a friend in this world now.

But unbeknownst to both of them a purple glowing, transparent bird that looks like a robin is following them before it flu off in another direction entirely as Luke was given his cookie.

* * *

**Well this chapter has been somewhat awesome to make, Azula and Luke are best friends! :D**

**And what was that purple bird?**

**Suggest what you think the bird is**

**by the way I forgot, the kaijus your about to see are absolutely original**

**Well that's all I got to say**

**Steelredwolf out :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the monsterverse it belongs to its rightful owners legendary studios, Warner bros and Toho, Avatar the last airbender belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**And sorry Bagan is not my original Kaiju he belongs to Toho studios**

* * *

Luke hid himself behind a makeshift snow wall holding two snow balls with a determined look, he peeked over the wall and saw his opponents wall that is only a few feet away from him, there is no activity, obviously his enemy is preparing ammo for the attack, it's time to start the attack!

Luke moved as silently as he could through the snow, small and soft crunching noises were being made as he took each step, as Luke's descended on the wall of his enemy,

"Got you!" He jumped from the side to see... Nothing, but then he heard movement behind him.

It's a trap!

He turned quickly only to get a face full of snow before falling over into the snow, he heard Azula laugh happily as he shaked the snow off him before seeing her with more snowballs, two in each hand.

"Concede" she says smiling holding the snowballs, threatening to throw them, Luke chuckles before lifting his arms,

"I give up" Luke smiles as Azula dropped the snowballs smiling gently,

"Wise choice" she smiled before helping him by offering a hand.

After he got up Luke pointed at the mountain that is only a few steps away, Azula nodded with a smile in agreement as they both started heading that way, just as they were about to approach the cave an ice wall appeared.

"Stop right there Azula" Luke looked in the direction and saw five people, one with a burnt scar, one with painted arrow on his head, a girl in blue robes, another girl but she's blind and a dude with a boomerang.

"Zuko, I'm not even surprised you came looking for me, how are you?" She asks looking straight at them, but Luke suddenly felt off,

He's not feeling good.

* * *

Revenge is becoming rather tempting right now since she's seeing them all in one place, but she's in a very good mood now thanks to Luke, it's seems her question caught little Zuzu off guard, but he regained his composure.

"I'm fine... You?" He asked back, she shrugs,

"Couldn't be more better" she smiled, but she does see the frowns on their faces, she can't blame this is usually her "I'm up to something" face,

"Azula please come back to the island" Zuko pleaded taking a step forward away from the group.

She looked down pondering on her answer but started hearing a lot of coughing noises from Luke, she turned around and her eyes went wide like dinner plates,

Luke looked extremely pale, black tendrils were appearing on his chest spreading further,

"His heart beat is spiking, whatever is happening it's hurting him!" It's hurting him! Meaning its also trying to kill him!

As Azula tried to figure out a way to help him as she went on her knees and picked him up it suddenly clicked in her mind, he wanted to go to the mountain with the caves, but why?

Azula shakes her head, not the time, she bolted for the cave about to unleash a fire whip to melt the ice as a sudden foot landed in front off it, Azula looked up and what she saw made her terrified.

This thing had three horns, two above his head and one coming out from his snout, multiple spikes coming out of its shoulder and back, grey an red coloration, red eyes that beamed down on them.

* * *

What is that thing!?

That is all Toph could think off after that step it took, a step right more like a earthquake, after that step she was able to make out that shape of it, she's lucky that there's earth underneath this snow so she can see.

Just then she saw another seat of movements, they were not coming from that thing, in fact it's coming from behind and whatever it is, it's coming fast!

* * *

His here,

Bagan!

Umi knew he would've came for the child that had the potential to destroy his reign of terror, but Umi called upon someone to help them, now she needs to wait for the right moment to grab those kids and that air bison.

* * *

"Um guys something else is heading our way!" Toph yelled as the creature roared before reaching its hand out towards the child and his sister, he can't lose another family member, especially like this by a unknown animal.

Zuko went into a stance before starting to bend but a purple beam came in contact with the creature sending it tumbling over on its feet,

"Wh-what was that?!" Zuko asked in total shock, but then the mountain bursts alive with smoke as bright blue tentacles shot out and grabbed all of them, even Appa!

Then something came over them, something calm and soothing just before one tentacle made a motion and a bubble appeared around them.

"it's- it's a water bender!" Katara says in shock,

This surprised Zuko even but then they were pulled underwater, now he understood why the bubbles around them were necessary.

* * *

That blasted cousin of his!

Now he has to tear the world to bits to even find that child and complete the child corruption!

He heard a familiar roar, a roar that had power and wisdom behind it, Bagan turn seeing a black Dragon with whiskers, long wings, pale eyes, two rows of pearl white shark like teeth, a large and long body of that of a snake, twirling horns that resembled lightning.

This is his ancient rival, Rairyū

The two stared each other down before roaring at each other as they powered up with their spiritual energy, Bagan with red flames covering his arms as he charged at Rairyū.

As Rairyū did the same but with multi coloured electricity.

Bagan promised in his head, his going to finish this old fool today!

* * *

They resurfaced somewhere they haven't seen before, their bubbles disappear with a pop making them land in the water shocking them a bit,

Azula reached for Luke and made sure he stayed afloat,

"Alright little ones come this way my brother's and sister's are waiting to heal him" the voice said once more which Azula discovered on her travel that it belonged to a giant blue jellyfish with ribbons on its body and tentacles.

It levitate towards a massive door, passing opposing statues that are people with spears, some men, some women, Azula came out carrying Luke as she did she heard her brother call out.

"Azula wait how do we know we can trust it!?" Azula snapped around tears forming in her eyes,

"I don't care! I'm not losing another friend!" She told as Zuko flinched, she turned back around and followed the jellyfish.

As she did she saw many carved walls depicting stories and religion, the ones that got her interested mostly is either the ones that showed bending of chi points, some healing, some destroying.

But Azula's main interest lays on giant monsters and people bowing to a person, what did that carving mean?

"Your friend is like that person Azula" the jellyfish said noticing her staring at the walls, she looked at the jellyfish questionly,

"Okay what does it mean?" She asks wanting to know what the carving is,

"That depicts a person that's able to communicate with Titans like us" it said before leading the way,

"And the picture showing Chakra and bending?" Azula questioned to the jellyfish.

"That's chi bending which cannot be taught by normal means and your little friend here will learn it" she told entering a large room with a large pool that glowed at the centre, but above them were giant monsters on each two floors.

Azula starred in awe at the Titans that were above them,

"Put your friend in the water it's essence will heal him of the corruption and teach him how to defend himself" the jellyfish said levitating to the second floor, Azula looked at her.

"Chi bending yes?" She asked, the jellyfish seemed to nod,

Azula looked back at the water with uncertainty but slowly approached and lowered Luke into it making sure he stayed afloat before letting go.

"... Will he be okay?" She asks looking at Luke as he floated to the centre,

"As long Bagan doesn't find him in this state" a rough voice said that belonged to a obsidion coloured Dragon that has blue fire for wings.

"Inferno!" The jellyfish scolded before looking at Azula,

"He'll be fine I promise" she promised Azula, Azula looked back at Luke, but then a thought crossed her mind when she turned and saw team Avatar approached,

"Who are Luke's family?" She asks wondering who they are just in case Luke, she shaked her head not wanting to finish that thought.

"Well you're one of them" She heard Inferno grumble,

"What?" She asks only to hear a shriek from a eagle that has wings for legs with a tail,

"Inferno what are you doing!" The eagle titan growled as he looked at Inferno with narrowed eyes,

"what I'm merely revealing she's the child's ancestor" he bluntly said which shocked everyone in the room,

"What?" Azula asked.

* * *

Rairyū shot a beam of energy at Bagan once more making Bagan back up a bit as Rairyū twirled and used his tail hitting Bagan and making Bagan fall backwards breaking the ice beneath him a bit.

that sprouted an idea in Rairyū's mind, he charged up another beam before blasting at the frozen water under Bagan before twirling on his tail, bending the air around him to lift him off the ground as the ground grumbled beneath as Bagan roared in rage as he fell in.

Rairyū then breathed in deeply before letting out a roar of cold air, freezing the water that held Bagan, Bagan reached out but his whole upper body froze as he reached out in a futile attempt to escape freezing.

He knows that won't hold Bagan long so he bended the air around him once more and flu in the direction of the ancient temple.

* * *

**this is possibly the longest chapter I have ever made in this story series,**

**well tell me what you guys thought of it,**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter,**

**Steelredwolf out ;D**

**Steelredwolf signing out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon and the Monsterverse along with other monsters belong to Toho.**

**Imoogi and celestial dragon belong to younggu art**

* * *

Ice broke to pieces as Bagan roared in victory as he broke free of his temporary imprisonment, his rival has escaped his wrath, Bagan levitate into the air before closing his eyes and extending his mind there is more ways then one he can find that child.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes as he saw merely darkness and a line of white light lead to somewhere, as he stood up he saw movement in the air before seeing two giant kite shaped beings float before him.

One is white and blue, while the other is dark and orange,

"Greetings young one" the blue one said gently, Luke was about to greet in return until the dark and orange one spoke,

"So you've finally abandoned that helpless notion of peace and hope" the white turned towards the other,

"Do not make me fight you Vaatu, we are here to make sure this child survives your spawn" the white one told sternly with such venom that Luke flinched.

"Bagan!? Ha! It's going to take all of your children to try and keep him away from this child Raava" he told in return with equal venom, before the argument could continue a old booming voice came with a roar of a deer and a lion, it was so that Luke covered his ears to prevent damage.

"ENOUGH!" The two immediately flinch and stop bickering like children as three eastern looking dragons approach, they landed and all three shot fireballs at Luke!

* * *

"What!? Wait! Ancestor!?" Azula questioned looking at Luke with a look of confusion, she heard that giant dragon wrong, right?

"Now you've done it" the jellyfish scolded the dragon before at her,

"Young one please ignore him, his just a fool" it tried to persuade her, no chance she heard ancestor, she wants to know.

"No! What did he mean, is Luke my descendent!?" She demanded, determined to know this info now, the giant jellyfish sighed,

"... Yes, twenty hundred fifty thousand generations later that is" it answered gaining gasps from everyone.

"Wait are you saying his from the future!?" Sokka said in total surprise, Azula can't blame that idiot, twenty hundred fifty thousand generations later Luke is born, that's a big shock, even for her.

"Yes he is" it answers simply

"So... Why is he here?" Azula dared to ask this being as it towards over her amongst others,

"Its because of you" it told, she frowned at this, it's because of her?

"Me? Why me?" Azula asks as the jellyfish floated down to her,

"The spirits heard your pleas and cries and decided to give you him" it gestures towards Luke, Azula couldn't understand, why did they send a descendent of her family tree here for her.

"Because they knew if you met him you would've changed for the better" she said to her, Azula looks up at the Titan with a torn look,

"They have done the right choice, you even called him your friend" it said as she chuckles slightly while whipping away the tears that are appearing as Zuko put a hand on her shoulder with a smile as the others approached.

"No.. He isn't that anymore" Azula says giving everyone a confused expression,

"Then what is he?" The eagle like Kaiju asks with curiosity in his eyes as Azula looked up with confidence,

"His family"

* * *

The fireballs narrowly missed Luke when they flu by and struck something in the shadows causing a huge explosions and a loud screeching noise until the flames and the screeching disappeared.

The dragons look down at Luke before bowing their heads,

"Forgive us for startling you" the one in the middle said, he had four toes with whiskers, deer horns, piercing icy blue eyes, green scales, serpent like body similar to the other two, fins going from tail to the base of the neck.

"I-it's okay" Luke stammered from extreme fear, he was then approached by the blue dragon who had a nice mane with barely noticeable scales and three toe covered claws.

It picks him up and puts Luke between its talons and body as it suddenly glared at the two dragons before saying,

"I told you two to warn him and now look at him the poor thing!" She scolded them like a mother finding her child doing something bad, the two flinch at this before bowing,

"f-forgive us lady Nana!" The two said as she focused back on Luke with a smile on her face,

"Hello little one this is Lord Cosmos and Lord Magnus" she introduced starting from four toed one to the one with red scales and five toes, whiskers, a mane and horns.

"Hello I'm Luke" he smiles getting over his fear,

"Nice to meet you, but I'm afraid we're running low in time" she sighs as Luke notices them looking at Raava and Vaatu,

"Your children, our grandchildren could've saved this child, but thanks to Bagan being near the child the darkness has grown... You both must help him" Cosmos said with a calm and peaceful tone that was music to Luke's ears.

"Ba! Why should I help my sister!? She and I have fought over-" before he could finish a blue glow came from all three dragons, as Cosmos approached Vaatu,

"My son, I can understand your hatred for your sister for you are the dark to her light, but please put your hatred aside for the child's sake" Cosmos asks Vaatu once more, Vaatu seemed to ponder.

Vaatu sighed after a few moments,

"Fine, approach boy!" Vaatu said sounding annoyed, Luke looked between Nana and Raava, Vaatu before slowly heading over to them, as he is between the two kite shaped spirits they both said,

"Now it can begin" tendrils of white and dark approached Luke before connecting to his forehead and heart,

"We grant thy wisdom and knowledge of chi" the both said simultaneously as flashes of images of bending techniques that looked like waterbending and firebending, wait how does he know that?

Just then the images fade away as the tendrils pulled away,

"It is done" Vaatu said as Luke started to feel sleepy before closing his eyes.

* * *

Luke awoke being pulled towards the shore by... Azula!

He hugged her immediately as she fell backwards laughing a bit,

"Hey! Take it easy" she smiles while stroking his hair, Luke was then pulled out of the hug,

"I want you to meet someone" she smiled heading over to the same group he has met before,

"This is Zuko my brother and his friends" she said as Zuko walked over before kneeling down before Luke with a smile,

"Hello it's nice to meet you" he says as Luke took the hand with a smile,

"I'm Luke" he smiles as the other four came over,

"I'm Katara this is my brother Sokka" Katara introduced herself and Sokka who nodded at him,

"Toph" the blind girl said seating down on a rock she earth bended out of the ground, surprising a few kaijus.

"And I'm Aang and I can do this" Aang introduced himself before bending five marbles to twirl with air bending as Luke watched in awe.

"Okay Luke is strong enough to defend himself and defeat Bagan yes?" She asks

"Yes but you are the one to defeat Bagan" the jellyfish said to which surprised everyone once more,

"What!?"

* * *

**I'm sorry that I won't be adding anyones suggested Kaijus besides that one.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter**

**Steelredwolf out :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon and the Monsterverse along with other monsters belong to Toho.**

**Imoogi belong to younggu art**

**And no I assure you reviewer that the eagle from the last chapter isn't yours and not of the same design**

* * *

"Wait what do you mean I have to defeat him?" Azula asks as the pure white eagle with four pair of wings landed before her as the jellyfish floated away, the Kaiju eagle looked at her with its yellow eyes as if it's starring into her soul.

It then looked saddened as it spoke with a rough but gentle voice that spoke with wisdom (think Peter Cullen with the transformers movie optimus prime voice)

"Luke's time hear is almost done" it answered, Katara spoke up next before Azula,

"Wait! Why does he have to go back? If you said he could defeat Bagan why not now?" She asks, she's right why couldn't he do it now, but yet again Azula didn't want to see Luke hurting anymore.

"We understand the predicament of that question, but if Luke is the one to defeat him, the future might change for the better or for worse, we can't take that chance, he already changed enough by meeting all of you" he said in understanding tone everyone nodded in understanding as well.

They look at Luke and Aang who is making Luke fly with his air bending but Aang nodded like he heard them and understood.

"Hmm he has gone far, it would be shame if he went home unrewarded" the four winged eagle said towards the jellyfish who nodded,

"Indeed, I have an idea" the jellyfish said floating away into another cavern before returning with what seemed to be a serpent that looked similar to a cobra but it's hood is plating of thick scales while it's jaws are muscular with teeth jutting out here and there with sky blue eyes.

She puts it on the ground as the creature slithered slowly towards Luke.

They saw Luke taking notice as Aang puts him down and goes over to the group.

* * *

Luke looked in the direction of the slithering noise and saw a massive snake approach him.

But he sensed something, he sensed that this snake is as old as him,

It gave out a gentle roar in hello while greeting itself as Imoogi, Luke smiled and greeted in return, saying his name also,

Imoogi gave a hiss saying he'll accompany Luke back to his time, Luke nodded at this as he saw Umi approach him,

"Young one when you go back go to the Bermuda triangle, is that what your species call it now back in your time?" Umi asks and Luke's before adding,

"Why?" He felt tired all the sudden as the world around him blurrs,

"You'll see" that's all Umi said as darkness consumed his vision.

* * *

"Wh-where did he go!?" Azula turned towards the jellyfish, Zuko looked around as well but saw nothing, where did that boy go?

"It is alright, he went back home where he is forever out of Bagan's reach" the eagle told Zuko frowned, why did this Bagan wanted this kid so badly,

"Why did he want the kid so badly?" He demanded deciding that his been patient enough, the eagle looks at him before nodding at Inferno who nodded in return,bu

"The boy threatened his reign of darkness and so does Azula because they posses chi flames, a force that's stronger then his darkness but not Vaatu's, but two thoughts come into mind, the first is rather easy, to kill him" Inferno told, Luke, a kid that managed to make a monster like that shiver in fear that's a surprise.

"The second?" Zuko asks as he noticed that everyone's paying attention at Inferno as Inferno sighed,

"The second and last one is the one we feared the most, possibly to... Posses him" Inferno finished and Zuko eyes went from wide to absolute rage,

"Why would he do that to my descendent?" He heard Azula growled, but Aang surprisingly answered,

"The power" he said before turning to all of them,

"He wanted Luke's body so he can have the power and cover up his weakness to it, it's like when you have a injury from a fight and you cover it up with stronger armour and learning your opponents moves and techniques" Aang added, everyone nodded to that logic.

"Is Luke safe back where he belongs?" Katara asks at that moment Zuko noticed the pleading look in Azula's eyes, he can't blame her, so far Luke's a nice kid, who would hurt a kid like him, well except Bagan of course.

"If Azula can defeat Bagan then his safe" the mole like titan spoke, everyone sighed before seeing a giant black dragon appear and land before them,

"But if she doesn't the boy is as good as dead" it told in a chilling voice that meant it.

* * *

Luke awake to a roaring noise outside of... His room?

He looked around everything is in place, his home!

"WHAT THE HECK!" He heard his mother shout in fright, he darted out of his bed still in pyjamas, he went through the kitchen door as he saw his mother outside on the beach looking at Imoogi who bursts out of the ocean with a roar.

"Mom!" He calls out to his mother, his mother turns and before she can respond Luke hugs her,

* * *

"I've missed you!" Luke told as she looks at him then the snake, what the hell is he talking about, they've been only sleeping until now and what the heck is that snake!?

"Um Luke we live in the same house" Jessica told as she watched the giant snake that appeared out of the ocean that seemed to stare back at them,

"Well I'm about to go to the Bermuda triangle sooo bye!" Luke told but Jessica was barely listening,

"Yeah okay- wait what!?" She said realising at the last moment only to see her son get scooped up by the snake before going on the giant snakes head as it swam towards the ocean,

"Luke get back here young man!" She screamed, why is he heading to the Bermuda triangle?

She signed and decided to go back into the house to contact Monarch and H.E.A.T to help her follow her son and his new friend, just then she saw the twins at the house doors.

She frowns, now she definitely knows that Maina and Miana had a certain involvement in this!

* * *

**what will Luke find in the Bermuda triangle?**

**Will Azula defeat Bagan?**

**And what involvement did the twins have!**

**Wait till the next chapter**

**And I'm actually surprised someone still remembers Dragon Wars honestly,**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon and the Monsterverse along with other monsters belong to Toho.**

**Imoogi belong to younggu art**

* * *

He felt a sudden appearance of another Titan, the serpent that turns into a flying serpent if presented with a orb that fell out of the sky, Godzilla shifted on the sea floor before swimming upwards, heading towards the serpent, he hasn't seen one of this species for a very long time.

The sudden presence of the giant serpent doesn't change the balance, but Godzilla does sense Luke on top of the serpent, what has that young Walker of Alphas got himself into this time?

* * *

He felt the child sleep soundly on his head as he heads towards the "Bermuda triangle" as these humans liked to call it, he felt a strong energy current as he passed spiritual guards of the island.

He gives a gentle hiss to awake the young Walker, to let him know they are approaching.

* * *

Luke gently awoke to the hiss of the Imoogi before rubbing his eyes and looks around, just as Luke looked to his front he saw that they are approaching an island, Luke then hanged on the side of the Imoogi's face and saw his blue eyes as the Imoogi stared at him.

Luke gives off a hiss, asking why are they heading towards the island,

The Imoogi merely lets out a rumble, telling him that there is something he needs to know and it's on that island before look felt the wind pick up as Imoogi sped up.

* * *

(Meanwhile back to the world of Avatar)

Storms thundered as Rairyū stood beside her along with team Avatar as in the distance she noticed a figure floating towards them,

"How long before he gets here?" Azula asks as Bagan form started to take shape as it approached ,

"An hour or half of it at the speed his taking" Rairyū growled, Azula frowned, she has a plan, but she needs time.

Azula looks up at Rairyū as the Titan noticed and looks down,

"What?" He asks with a raised scaly brow,

"Could you distract him, until we're ready?" She asks and to her relief yet worry Rairyū agreed with a box before unfurling his black wings and taking off towards Bagan with a mighty roar.

Azula gives off a worried look, she knows Rairyū is old and possibly not as strong as he was back in his youth, she shakes it off before looking at the team,

"Azula what are you up to?" Zuko asks as she faces Toph,

"I heard you can bend metal, is that true?" Azula questioned, this is important, she needs to know if this girl can really bend metal,

"Yup, why?" Toph asks frowning a bit while... Facing the wrong way as everyone sweat drops on their forehead,

"Good... Cause we're gonna need you" Azula says trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

Rairyū shot an electrical beam at Bagan who retaliated with a dark purple beam, a despair beam,

Rairyū growled, damn it all the years of war and hunt for the Avatar has given Bagan enough negative essence to feed off of to make him ten times stronger then last time then him!

Rairyū bended the air around him once more in a twirling motion making a small tornado under him before inhaling deeply as air went to his lungs before realising torrents of wind that sends Bagan skitting into a mountain.

As this happened Rairyū called out to Umi telepathically to which she answers much to his relief,

He then growls, telling her that Bagan has grown to strong for him, thanks to feeding off the despair of the war and asks her to awaken the one that came before Raava and Vaatu, the one born by hope and faith.

He then heard Umi hums, she grants his request before going silent, meaning their telepathic talk has ended.

Just as Rairyū looked back at Bagan, he saw a despair beam heading straight for him, he twirls to the left side of the beam before thrusting his talons forward blasting a miniature tornado towards Bagan, but he leaped over it.

Then Rairyū noticed making a bending motion, Bagan made both his arms swing wildly from bottom to top before making his hands point downwards and connected all of them even the thumb, Rairyū knew this stance.

Bagan then thrusts downwards with both hands and millions of dark spirit beams shot down, Rairyū had to act quick he bended the air around him and the surrounding area to make a massive barrier.

He felt the torrents of energy colliding with the barrier, exploding on contact making it harder for his old body to keep it going, but in the corner of his eyes Rairyū saw... The Avatar, bending air around him before using his staff to make a draft of wind that went upwards and hit Bagan at the chin making him loose focus and the onslaught ceased.

But Rairyū noticed Bagan growling and flu towards the two with a aura that promises death, Rairyū inhaled once more before shooting torrents of air again while the Avatar out one foot forward before swinging his hand upwards making a stream of wind hit Bagan.

Bagan roared with absolute rage before shooting his despair beam once more at the two, Rairyū jumped off the tornado and unfurl his wings before flying as he felt the Avatar land on his back as the Dragon shot electricity towards the monster before them while the Avatar shot streams of fire by thrusting his fist forward.

Just the elements collided and send Bagan tumbling down to earth with a loud thud, four pillars of still surrounded him, they were hollow and all let to one giant pipe with Azula besides it.

* * *

Her plan is working so far, she then took a stance and pulled both of her arms back and inhaled deeply before thrusting her hands out as they let out torrents of blue flames and blowing out blue flames as well.

She heard Bagan roar in pain when the fire came out of the four pillars that surrounded him as he got covered in scorching blue flames, they are winning!

But when Azula thought they can win and Luke would be safe a beam of dark purple shot towards her, she gasps and leaps of the cliff as an explosion sounded of behind her.

She lands on the ground roughly before blasting off with her flames away from the spot when rocks fell where she previously had landed, their plan hadn't work, why!?

Just as Azula was about to land on the ground another beam came and exploded near her which made her tumble to the ground, she grunted as she got up on her hands and knees as she heard two stomps come close to her, Bagan is before her now.

She looked up at the monster who looked down on her with malice before her vision went dark as she heard a roar that was not Rairyū nor Bagan's

**tshaaaaaaangh!**

* * *

Luke looked in awe as he looked around seeing old ruins of a great city as he did he noticed a sign at the entrance that spelled "Republic City" Luke tilted at the name put Imoogi kept going more into the city.

As he did you noticed a few buildings remained intact, but as the Imoogi reached the other side of the city Luke saw on a rock in a ocean is a golden statue of a man that he felt is familiar.

The Imoogi lowered its head and Luke climbed off and walked towards the edge of the platform of rocks, why was he here?

Just then he noticed something shining at the bottom of the water,

He gave of a gentle roar, asking Imoogi if he can grab it to which the Imoogi replied by slowly putting his maw in the water and pulling it out, it was a golden case with a fire symbol on it.

Imoogi out it near Luke before giving a gentle rumbling noise and licks him as Luke chuckles and pets him before opening it to see... A letter?

Luke frowned, the letter is intact and dry, the case did its job, he pulls it out before opening the letter, it read,

"_To young Luke_

_by the time you read this I'll be already passed on, but I feel like you need to know what happened after you left._

_After you left we attempted to defeat Bagan, but he was proven to be too powerful, I had a plan but it proved to be... A failure I'll admit_" Luke chuckles at that bit knowing she had to swallow her pride there before continuing to read.

"_But as the battle raged i eventually lost conscious and when I woke up I realized that Bagan was defeated, laying dead a few miles away, I asked around to know what happened._

_But they all responded with a giant turtle with risks appeared and apparently my eyes glowed bright blue and I took a meditation like pose and the turtle pretty much glowed the same and beat up Bagan before scorching the guy with my blue flames._

_Awesome right?_

_After that everything has been somewhat peaceful, lot of things happens when ya get old and trust me there not fun, but apparently throughout my travels of the creature that appeared and saved us._

_It's name is Gamera_

_Its name meant "great hope" to the people that see him... amazing._

_I wish I was there to see you grow my little fire snapper, how many times I would've told stories to you and played with you,_

_but I guess time makes no favors for anyone_

_farewell my_ little_ fire snapper_

_Your faithful friend/ancestor Azula_"

Tears started fall down from Luke's eyes as he folded a paper, his lost a friend/family member, but then he felt a hand touch his cheek he looked and saw... Azula!

"Shhh don't cry" she smiles gently, Luke notices she's more blue coloured and looks far older with grey hair and wrinkles but she's definitely more blue then anything, she's a ghost!

He watches her in awe as she smiles,

"You haven't changed a bit fire snapper" she smiles before hugging him as he hugged back with a gentle smile.

"Well I guess my time here has shortened, but I want to give you something before I go" she says separating from Luke as he tilts his head in curiosity, she extends her hand as Luke heard a few things getting destroyed with whatever is heading in their direction.

"Give it a moment" Azula asks as a book suddenly flies into her hands,

"Here it is" she cheers before holding it out to Luke,

"This book holds the way of chi bending and other bending arts such as fire,water,air and earth and much more and I would like for you to have it" Azula says in a gentle tone.

Luke nods and as he was about to grab it Azula pulled away a bit and gave a serious expression,

"Luke not for any reason should you give this book to anyone besides the people you trust understand?" She asks and Luke nods and her smirk and narrowed eyes return,

"Good" she then smile gently as she handed him the book,

"Goodbye my little fire snapper" she smiles as she gradually fades away as Luke waves with tears,

"BYE AZULA I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU!" Luke told as she vanishes completely, tears trailed down his eyes but he smiles towards the sunset with Imoogi in peace until,

"LUKE ARE YOU ON THIS STUPID ISLAND!" Luke heard his mother rage in the distance, he has no idea when she got on the island, but certain in thing popped into mind.

Run!

End

* * *

**And that's the end of it lady's and gentlemen, I know you guys were expecting more of this series, but hey I'm not that great with adding people to existing plot.**

**Well i can only say the next story isn't gonna come for a long time cause I've exhausted my brain power on this one, I'll hint at three stories after this one**

**One: flying turtle**

**Two: Ki blasts**

**three: giant white gorilla**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Avatar the last airbender, it belongs to Nickelodeon and the Monsterverse along with other monsters belong to Toho.**

**Imoogi belong to younggu art**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, I hope you all like this chapter**

* * *

**Venus**

On the volcanic waste of the planet Venus was none other then Queen Ghidrah, she stood amongst the acidic rain as it poured down on her with no effect, her red viper like eyes scanned the terrain as if intending to find something.

Just as she looked to her left a rock fell besides her from her right, Queen Ghidrah eyes shot in the direction of which it came from and saw a cloaked figure, she fully turned to face this figure with a calm expression.

They stood their facing each other until Queen Ghidrah spoke,

"May how the mighty have fallen" she said with smugness as she showed a toothy grin, the figure lifted the hood off, revealing a ghostly pale face of a woman, purple eyes along with white hair that matched her skin, the eyes glowed with hatred as it concentrated on the woman before her.

"What do you want Walker of Ghidorah, cause last I check we were done with you!?" The woman hissed with a cracked voice, Queen Ghidrah merely chuckled at this, her former ally almost reduced to nothing by hunger and the condition of the planet, how sweet.

"I merely want too offer assistance, is that so wrong?" Queen Ghidrah frowned, mockingly with concern in her voice,

"No! Last time we trusted you, you throw us to this planet to rot!" The woman spat with rage to which Ghidrah responded with,

"for your own good, you were hurting your allies and besides thats in the past, aren't you dying to get off this planet, my little vampire?" Queen Ghidrah asks as she gently put a hand on the womans shoulders.

The woman frowned at this before looking down while contenplating it, after a few moments the woman looks up at Queen Ghidrah with a faint glow in her eyes,

"what do you want?" she asks in a dangerous tone as Ghidrah grins,

"i need you to soften up a certain planet for me" the woman frowns before sighing,

"fine, but I'm in charge od the operation got it" the woman told sternly as Queen Ghidrah bowed at this,

"but of course Walker of Gyaos" the woman merely passes her as she did this,

"need a guide?" Ghidrah asks as the Walker of Gyaos shaked her head,

"no thank you, me and my kaijus can sense the pulsing life force of your men and women on your ship" the Walker of Gyaos answered and kept on walking.

Queen Ghidrah rolled her eyes before mumbling,

"oh I can sense life force cause I'm a Walker of Gyaos blah blah blah"

"you know I can hear you right!?" the woman shouted from the distance as Queen Ghidrah looked bewildered before following her with a calm expression.

* * *

**few minutes before Jessica followed Luke **

"explain, now!" Jessica growled as Miana and Maina were seated on the table,

"he was temporarily in the world where spirits existed and is currenty heading to the last resting place of the people that bended the elements" the two explained, Jessica nodded slowly in understanding,

"I see, but I would like a warning before it happens, I'm still his mother after all" the twins nodded in agreement before going to a more pressing matter,

"is Titan wing ready for combat?" Jessica frowned at this,

"their coming back aren't?" she asks as the twins nodded as Jessica sighed,

"I'll go check, but as for now I'm gonna go look for my son" Jessica told before getting up and went out the door.

* * *

**(Avatar world)**

**158 AG**

Azula sat in a garden that had many flowers of different colours, butterflies fluttered around the flowers as she stared at the peaceful, it's been years since she travelled, discovered the secrets of Gamera, the many adventures she had, Azula smiled thoughtfully before she heard footsteps of two people, she turns to see her brother Zuko and a eight-year-old girl in southern water tribe.

"Azula this girl is the new Avatar and we'll be teaching her firebending" her brother Zuko answered her unspoken question as she looked at the girl with a smile of genuine kindness,

"I hope we get along then" Azula smiles as the girl huffs while crossing her arms, Azula eyebrows twitched when she did that,

"alright can I have a name from you?" Azula asks trying to be nice, there was a moment of silence until the girl answered,

"Korra".

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter was short,**

**hints of future fanfic stories,**

**hint one: flying turtle**

**hint two: Lizzy, Ralph, George**

**hint three: ORCA**

**this is steelredwolf out :D**


End file.
